


Happy Anniversary

by needsmoresleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Conversation, Kindergarten Teacher, M/M, Pregnancy, Saturday Morning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levi and Eren's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Eren played with the golden band on his finger, twisting it left and then right, while looking up at the morning sky. Summer was coming and he decided today would be a good day to go out in the morning to speak with his beloved, however, when he arrived at his destination, Eren found he didn’t really have anything to say. Levi knew everything he did, since Eren took any chance he could get to speak about his day to the shorter man.

Now the day was just starting. The sun was poking out of the horizon, giving the sky a yellow-orange soft glow. The grass he was sitting on was damp and he was sure the walk home would be uncomfortable.

He racked his brain for something to say, “The kids at the kindergarten are starting their concert practice today. Remember I told you they were giving an end of the year concert?”

The only response he got came from the wind as it ruffled his already messy hair.

“Jean has quite the voice, for being a troublemaking brat. I didn’t think he would be excited about it, since he wasn’t about the last one, but he’s working hard to get one of the solo parts. Mikasa is still tone-deaf and Armin is doing well. He’s just a bit shy.

Oh! I don’t think I told you this but Petra is taking a few days leave. She hasn’t been feeling well lately – dizziness, nausea, cravings. Everyone tells her she’s pregnant but she keeps denying it. Hell, even I know she’s pregnant and I’m a guy!” He laughed slightly at the blush that would adorn the blonde woman’s face as she shook her head in denial, her eyes watering slightly at the possibility. Everyone was waiting for the news she would bring back when she came back to work.

“Hanji is going to come in for her and when I told the kids, they were excited,” he smiled at the cheerful faces of his students. Hanji would visit sometimes, since the local university was only a few miles away, and the kids loved her enthusiasm and willingness to play with them.

The smell of roses invaded his senses before a voice called out to him, “Eren? Is that you?”

Eren turned to look behind him and sure enough a bouquet of rose were being held a few feet from his face.

“Petra,” he greeted the slightly older blonde woman, “Good morning.”

Her eyes darted away from his before landing on his companion, “D-Do you come here often?”

Eren turned away from her and watched the sky. The sun had ascended even higher, warming up the place, “Every day. I don’t usually come by in the mornings though, but I couldn’t sleep. Figured I should talk to someone.”

Footsteps came closer and the roses were set next to him. It was quiet for a second.

“You know Levi wouldn’t want you doing this, don’t you Eren?” Petra’s concerned voice slightly irritated Eren. He knew he was being unfair, especially since she hadn’t done anything to him.

“I’m not doing anything,” he answered, letting some of his annoyance seep into his voice, “I only came by to speak with him, tell him about the kids, the concert, your pregnancy.”

“Please don’t say that,” this time her voice was no longer timid. It was sad, “I can’t be pregnant.”

He laughed quietly, “You’ll be a great mother, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m sure Levi thinks so too. In fact, I say he’s congratulating you.”

A sharp intake of breath made him turn around. Petra was kneeling, her hand to her face as tears ran down her cheeks. Eren couldn’t help but feel for the woman who had loved Levi. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. Her crying became slightly louder but it didn’t last long. She began to laugh, “I’m sorry Eren. I’m sure you’re more hurt by what happened, and here I am…”

Eren shushed her quietly and Petra composed herself.

She looked at Eren, “You should move on Eren.”

Ever since a year ago Eren could say he had matured, that his temper was no longer so explosive. The children helped keep him under control but now he wasn’t sure what had possessed him to say what he did. Perhaps it was the fact that it was their anniversary, or that it was too early on a Saturday. Perhaps it was the fact that Petra came to see Levi or that she still harbored some feelings for the shorter man.

“Like you have? I don’t want to become like you. You’ve moved on, but are you happy? You’re carrying a child but you don’t even want him, how can you tell me to move on when you clearly haven’t?” his voice became rougher and it was only when Petra flinched away from his touch that he felt regret for his words.

“I’m sorry,” he answered automatically, not completely apologetic.

Petra left after apologizing; stating that everything Eren spoke was the truth.

“You probably think I’m still a brat, don’t you?” Eren swore he could feel a warm embrace as he hunched over the grave that had his beloved’s name on it, “Happy Anniversary my love.”

_Stupid brat._


End file.
